creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
SCP-1958: Der magische Bus
Gegenstandsnummer: '''SCP-1958 '''Objektklasse: '''Sicher '''Spezieller Haltungsprozess: Aufgrund seiner geringen Größe und seiner weiten Entfernung zur Erde wird SCP-1958 momentan als de facto unabhängig und ohne jede Verbindung zur Foundation betrachtet. Die Foundation hat Veröffentlichungen von professionellen und Amateurastronomen nach Anzeichen für eine Sichtung von SCP-1958 zu überwachen und jede Veröffentlichung zu unterdrücken, die sich mit seiner Natur oder Flugbahn beschäftigen. Am ██.██.20██ gelang es einem Drei-Mann-Erkundungsteam der Foundation Lunar Facility 2-A, SCP-1958 zu erreichen, zu betreten, seinen Inhalt zu untersuchen, Geräte zur weiteren Überwachung zu installieren und bemerkenswerte Gegenstände und Artefakte sicherzustellen. Alle Artefakte, die von SCP-1958 stammen, werden zur weiteren Untersuchung in Reliquiar 32 gelagert. Die Bergung von SCP-1958 selbst setzt die Entwicklung eines passenden Transportmittels voraus. Beschreibung: SCP-1958 ist ein 195█er VW-Bus Samba Typ 2 (Im englischen Sprachraum bekannt als „Microbus“) und befindet sich momentan etwa 1,4 AE (208 Millionen km) von unserer Sonne entfernt im interplanetaren Raum, nahe der Bahn des Mars. Seit die Beobachtung durch die Foundation begann, bewegt sich SCP-1958 mit einer konstanten Geschwindigkeit von etwa 130 km/h von der Sonne weg. Abgesehen von einer durchtrennten Kühlmittelleitung am Fahrwerk und einer Delle am hinteren Kotflügel scheint SCP-1958 keinen größeren Schaden genommen zu haben. Die Schriftzüge „'STARMOBILE'“ und „'ALPHA CENTAURI OR BUST'“ sind auf die Seitenwände von SCP-1958 gesprüht. Die Untersuchung der Flugbahn hat ergeben, dass SCP-1958 Alpha Centauri A in etwa 37,2 Millionen Jahren erreichen wird. SCP-1958 wurde nach seiner Werksfertigstellung grundlegend modifiziert. Die Fahrerkabine und der Motorraum wurden luftdicht versiegelt und ein kleiner Bereich nahe der Hecktür wurde zu einer Luftschleuse umfunktioniert. Die ursprünglichen Fensterscheiben wurde durch bruchsicheres Plexiglas ersetzt und die Außenhülle wurde mit einer unbekannten Chemikalie behandelt, die sie gegen die Einflüsse des Weltraums macht. Der Treibstofftank wurde durch eine Brennstoffzelle ersetzt, die anscheinend auf den fortschrittlichen Theorien von GELÖSCHT basiert und erst mehrere Jahrzehnte nach dem Verlassen der Erde durch SCP-1958 entwickelt wurde. Am Fahrerstand und dem Armaturenbrett wurden keine Veränderungen vorgenommen. Während der Untersuchung erkannte das Erkundungsteam, dass das Lenkrad, das Gas- und Bremspedal die Geschwindigkeit und Flugrichtung von SCP-1958 in ähnlicher Weise beeinflussen, wie es bei einem Fahrzeug auf der Erde der Fall ist. Die folgenden Artefakte wurden während der Erkundung der Fahrerkabine von SCP-1958 entdeckt: *Die skelettierten Überreste eines männlichen, erwachsenen Menschen, etwa 21 Jahre alt. Identifiziert als William ██████ , der im Sommer 195█ während seines Studium an der University of California in San Fransisco als vermisst gemeldet wurde. *Die skelettierten Überreste einer erwachsenen Katze (Felis silvestrus catus). Forensische Untersuchungen ergaben, dass die Katze zum Zeitpunkt ihres Todes schwanger war. *Vier Matratzen und Kissen. *Ein Vorrat an Kleidung, gehalten im Stil der Jugendkultur der 1950er Jahre, für vier Erwachsene beiderlei Geschlechts. *Ein teilweise aufgebrauchter Vorrat an dehydrierter Nahrung. Die verbliebenen Vorräte würden ausreichen um vier Erwachsene für etwa drei Monate zu versorgen. *Eine chemische Toilette und Ausrüstung zur Reinigung von Wasser, um Trinkwasser aus Urin, Kot und Schweiß zu filtern. *Ein atmosphärisches Lebenserhaltungssystem, dass der Kabine ausgeatmetes Kohlendioxid entzieht und den als Abfallprodukt des Antriebs entstehenden Sauerstoff zuführt. *Eine Samenbank, die tausende von Samen von Nutzpflanzen sowie gefriertrocknete, befruchtete Eizellen mehrerer Nutz- und Haustiere enthält. *Eine Wasserpfeife mit Überresten von Cannabis. *Eine Spritze und eine leere Phiole. Untersuchungen ergaben, dass die Spritze und die Phiole zur Lagerung und Injektion von Heroin benutzt wurden. *Blaupausen und Diagramme über die Modifikation von SCP-1958. *Eine Akustikgitarre. *Eine Bongotrommel. *Eine Reihe gedruckter und handgefertigter Sternkarten. *Die folgenden Bücher: **''Das Geheul und andere Gedichte, Allen Ginsberg **''Unterwegs, Jack Kerouac **''Gesammelte Gedichte, 1934-1952'', Dylan Thomas **Nicht betitelte Gesangbücher, welche Texte und Gitarrentabullaturen für Songs von Woody Guthrie, Pete Seeger und Hank Williams sowie mehrere Eigenkompositionen enthalten. **''Weltraum-Expedition der Space Beagle'', A. E. Van Vogt. **''Jack Proton – Space Cop'', M. K. Snyder. **''Welten im Zusammenstoß'', Immanuel Velikosvsky. **''Dianetik'', L. Ron Hubbard. **''Brüder im All: Ein Leitfaden zu unseren galaktischen Nachbarn nebenan'', Rev. Abraxas „Honey-Chile“ Jackson. **Ein handgeschriebenes Tagebuch, verfasst von William ██████. Die Umstände unter denen SCP-1958 die Erde verließ sind unbekannt. Eine Durchsuchung von Polizei- und Zeitungsberichten ergab, dass mehrere Einwohner San Fransiscos am Abend des vierten Juli 195█ während des Feuerwerks zum Unabhängigkeitstag einige grelle Lichter am Himmel und „Überschallknalle“ wahrnahmen, die nicht von der Pyrotechnik stammten. 1975 wurde ██████s vorherige Behausung abgerissen, um Platz für Neubauten zu schaffen. Überlebende Freunde und Verwandte beschrieben ██████ als „Beatnik“, der in Kreisen der Gegenkultur und linksgerichteten Politik aktiv war, sowie sich mehrfach kurzzeitig mit verschiedenen neuen Religionen beschäftigte, wie etwa transzendentale Meditation, die Lehren des indischen Mystikers Meher Baba und die Erste Fifthisten Kirche von San Fransisco. 'Auszüge aus dem Tagebuch von William '██████ 3. Februar 195█: Haben heute den Bus gekauft. Wir vier haben so ziemlich alles verkauft, was wir besitzen, um ihn bezahlen zu können. Jerry meint, er wäre perfekt. Viel Platz für uns alle da drinnen und viel Platz unter der Haube für den Scheiß, den wir da unterbringen müssen. Er sagt, wir wären in ein paar Monaten bereit, aber Susan will vorher ihren Abschluss machen, also warten wir wahrscheinlich bis zum Sommer. Viel Zeit um den anderen Kram zu besorgen, den wir brauchen. Kommt mir vor wie gestern, seit uns diese Fifthisten-Spießer wegen „Ketzerei“ rausgeworfen haben. Sie lachten, als ich ihnen sagte, wie falsch Jackson läge, dass Eggers falsch läge und Rand ebenso. Ja, es gibt die Magie dort oben. Aber ich werde nicht hier unten rumhocken, von neun bis fünf Uhr arbeiten und warten, dass sie zu uns kommt. Wir kommen zu ihr. Der Himmel ist da oben, Alter, und wartet auf seine Engel. 4. Juli 195█: Abflug! Die ersten Menschen im Weltraum! Nimm das, Chruschtschow! Das ist er, der Unabhängigkeitstag. Und zum ersten Mal, seit der Mensch begann seine Regeln, seine Gesetze und seine Banken aufzustellen, gibt es vier Menschen in diesem Universum, die wirklich frei sind. Es ist so schön hier oben. Die Erde im Rückspiegel wird immer kleiner und kleiner. Es fühlt sich zwar so an, als würden wir uns kaum bewegen, aber Jerry sagt, dieses Ding macht 82 Sachen die Stunde. Keine Bullen hier oben, die uns rechts ranfahren lassen. Er sagt, wir brauchen drei Wochen bis Alpha Centauri. Wir haben ein bisschen was gequalmt und uns zum letzten Mal von Mutter Erde verabschiedet. 7. Juli 195█: Würdet ihr glauben, dass unser Motorola-Radio immer noch Empfang hat? Der Weltraum rockt, Alter! 16. Juli 195█: Jerry ist tot. Irgendwas hat uns getroffen, als wir am Singen waren. Jerry meinte, es war nur ein bisschen Weltraum-Staub, aber er wollte rausgehen und nachgucken. Er hat den Raumanzug angezogen, den Susan für ihn gemacht hat und ist rausgeklettert. Er war schon auf dem Weg zurück, als uns wieder was getroffen hat. Er hat den Halt verloren und ist abgerutscht. Sam und Susan haben geschrien, während er davon trieb. Ich hab versucht umzudrehen, aber verfickte Scheiße, Man! Ich hab nie gelernt zu fahren und diese Dinger steuern sich wie Boote, selbst wenn man auffer Straße fährt. Als wir ihn endlich erreichten, war er tot. Susan hört nicht auf zu heulen. Sie wollten heiraten, sobald wir landen. Ich hab so ne' Lizenz und hätte sie trauen sollen. Wir mussten ihr Pillen geben, damit sie einschlief, nachdem ich uns wieder auf Kurs gebracht hatte. Gut zu wissen, dass wir mittlerweile halb da sind. Je eher wir aus diesem engen, kleinen Bus rauskommen, desto besser. 19. Juli 195█: Als wir heute morgen aufgewacht sind, war Susan tot. Die Nadel steckte immer noch in ihrem Arm. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie soviel von dem Stoff hier her mitbringen konnte. Sie hat diesen Scheiß in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nicht genommen. Ich hab auf der Gitarre Amazing Grace gespielt und 'ne kurze Rede gehalten, während Sam sie aus der Luftschleuse gestoßen hat. Vielleicht findet sie Jerry irgendwo da draußen. 23. August 195█: Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht, Alter. Wir sollten längst da sein, aber ich hab Alpha Centauri noch nicht mal durchs Fenster gesehen. Fliegen wir in die falsche Richtung? Sind wir zu weit geflogen? Ich komm mit diesen Sternkarten nicht klar. Jerry war der Experte für diesen ganzen Scheiß, ich bin nur ein Philosoph. Sam und ich werden auch krank. Wir werden immer schwächer und haben diese Flecken am ganzen Körper. Sam hat Probleme beim essen. Er hat gestern einen Zahn verloren. Ich hab die Katze seit Tagen nicht gesehen, aber irgendwas stinkt hier ganz mies. Ich glaube, sie ist hinter irgendwas gekrochen und gestorben. Ich hoffe, wir sind bald da. 18. September 195█: Ich kann den Mond durch das Seitenfenster sehen. Irgendwas stimmt nicht, Alter. Nach dieser ganzen Zeit haben wir nicht mal den Mond erreicht? Jerry hat den Mathe-Kram verkackt. Wir kommen niemals rechtzeitig an. Ich denke, wir kommen nicht mal mehr zurück nach Hause. Als ich das gesehn hab, hab ich alle Vorhänge zu gezogen. Sam darf es nicht wissen. Er kann sein Essen nicht mehr drinnen behalten. Mir selbst geht es nicht besser. 23. September 195█: Ich bin jetzt ganz alleine. Sam ist heute morgen gestorben. Gegen Ende konnte er kaum aufrecht sitzen oder sehen. Er hat mich gefragt, ob wir schon da wären. Ich sagte, ja man, morgen sind da. Ruh dich erstmal aus. Ich bringe es nicht übers Herz, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er bat mich ihm „Und dem Tod soll kein Reich mehr bleiben“ ein letztes Mal vorzulesen. Als ich am Ende ankam, waren seine Augen geschlossen. Sie öffneten sich nie wieder. Danach hab ich ihn durch die Luftschleuse gestoßen. Jetzt ist niemand mehr übrig, um mich rauszustoßen. 3. November 195█: Die Sterne sind hier draußen so verfickt schön, Alter. Original SCP-Übersicht Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:SCP Kategorie:Übersetzung